My Little Pony: Fractured Fate
by RaZoRLeMoN
Summary: Based off of a recent failure, Fractured Fate follows the story of a boy who wakes up in a strange new world far from his own. He's tossed headfirst into a world filled with colorful characters, strange places, and an enemy that threatens his life and the lives of his new friends.
1. Teaser Scene

**What's up, everyone?****My Little Pony: Fractured Fate is a project I started in my past where I wrote a similar fic, 'My Little Pony: Moonlight'. As of right now, I've made little to no progress with this story but I want to start off with a little teaser. Doing that I'll be able to, hopefully, get some comments from you guys and see exactly if I should continue this or not. Anyway, thank you guys for checking this out and i hope you enjoy. **

The air was as dense as could be. The cold eyes of Nightmare Moon shined through the fog, gazing directly into his soul.

He could feel her anger. He could feel her pain. He could not, however, understand.

Perhaps it was the heart stopping him. Maybe it was his realization that this may be his end; something ticked in his brain. He dragged his eyes around the area from the ground where he lay. He could recognize the almost lifeless bodies scattered around him like leaves. He recognized the very select few. His dearest friends who had helped him find his place(his belonging) are all beyond his reach now. Defeated. Broken of will. Stripped of heart.

"Look at you.." He heard the voice from his north. His eyes could not look at her, "Where's your precious Harmony now?"

He heard clops circling around him, "You are just like me, boy. You know how it feels to be alone. Unappreciated. Betrayed. You do not dwell on a high horse simply because others make you feel as if you do not have one." A cackle was heard. He felt a sharp pressure on his head, forcing his face to the cold shredded red carpet below him, "You should've joined me when you had the chance. We could've been the highest of order; a king and queen of true darkness. True pain."

He forced his head against the hoof, looking up at her with a glare, "Where there is light-" he started, "-there is darkness. Without light, there is no darkness." He was slung up into the air against the ceiling before crashing back into the floor like a meteorite.

"Shut up." He heard echo from the fog, "You have no room to use your tongue, boy."

Dispite the pain, it was natural to him that he'd push to his feet slowly. He held a palm on his rib where blood was drawn from before. His eyes glared into her's, "Harmony is balance. Harmony is what this world deserves. Not you."

"This world caused me nothing but neglect and pain. This world deserves to burn in the black flames of my revenge." Her horn illuminated, "And you will scorch with it."

**I know I know. It isn't much. As I said, it's not done. This is just a little teaser to see if I should even continue to develop this. Speaking of which: Now that you've read this, it would very helpful if you could leave a favorite and/or a comment letting me know about your opinion. **


	2. Episode 1

**First episode of Fractured Fate! Woo! I hope you guys like it and please comment and favorite.**

_She's coming, Jake. _

He saw the crumble of stone, screams of voices that soon faded to nothing, and the call of a voice in a dense sheet of smoke and darkness. He could see the eyes of evil shining through. The glare was set at him. A stretch of white teeth followed the grim image that could be the smirk of the devil.

"Ah!" A boy arises from the soft bed of flora that surrounded him; an army of red that swayed in the gentle breeze. It calmed him slightly. He held his forehead and let out a groan in pain, "Where am I? Fuck..my fucking head.."

He looked around and observed the surroundings after his sight returned clear. Trees stood tall all around and the roses did as well. Small butterflies danced from pedal to pedal. Within the wind, he could hear a voice. It was alluring and it managed to pull Jake from his feet, "Is that singing?" He followed the sound. He almost felt as if he'd wonder aimlessly into a dead end, but the angelic melody soothed that fear and gave him courage to continue. He could smell water and the voice grew louder with each step he took. Finally, he could see a creature on the edge of a small blue pond. Her hair was a pink color that complimented her light colored, golden fur, "A singing mini horse?"

He stepped closer to the figure quietly as to not disturb her. Her eyes were closed and she hummed softly and beautifully into the sunlight that bounced off of the sapphire lake. As soon as he was close enough to where his voice would be heard he spoke, "Excuse me?"

She jumped higher than a cat and clinged to a tree branch above her, shaking like a cold puppy, "Eep!" She looked down at him, her eyes widened, "Monster!"

"Woah woah, calm down!" Jake assured, "I'm not a monster! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

She fell from the branch, landing on her back in a bush. Flailing to finally land on her hooves, she stepped closer curiously. She was still mildly terrified, "Where are your hooves?"

Jake countered with a question, "Where are your hands?" The small horse gave a peep from behind her mane.

"What are hands?" She replied, slightly tilting her head. A small rabbit jumped on her back, raising fists and making small threats at Jake, "Angel! Stop being rude!"

Jake gave a chuckle, "He's a cute little fella, isn't he?" He would look around before setting his eyes on the water, "You were singing at this lake a minute ago."

She blushed red. Her cheeks were ripe tomatoes, "S-singing? I don't know what you're talking about." Jake ran his hand through the water. His eyes widened as the water felt cool to the touch.

"Dammit-" He said under his breath, "-this is real. This isn't a dream."

Jake felt a warm pressure in his back, lifting his shirt, "H-hey!"

"You're hurt. There's scratches all over you." Fluttershy gathered her satchel, "Come on. My house is just up this road."

Leaves crumbled under his feet as he stayed close behind Fluttershy, "What is this place?"

"It's the forest, silly." she replied.

"No, I meant-"

"Are you not from Equestria?" He could not answer with a straight face.

"Equestria? Never heard of this place in California."

_She's coming, Jake.._

Jake felt a stinging pain in his head and ringing in his ears, "Gah..shit.." As his eyes shot open, he felt his body freeze. Images of destruction flashed over his vision like a theater. The same voice kept repeating in his ears. He was snapped back to reality by Fluttershy, who was obviously concerned for her new friend, "Are you okay?"

The boy couldn't answer. There were too many things to explain that he could not, "S-someone..is coming.." He stuttered from his lips. Soon after, his mind felt cracked into pieces as he fell unconscious.

{Meanwhile at Cantorlot Castle}

The room was silent. A Princess, hair flowing like a glittery cloud, tended to duties. Suddenly, her emotion became very stern. It was almost a worried expression. Maybe it was even fear. A guard asked, "Are you alright, your highness?"

"Summon Twilight..and get me a squad of soldiers.." She shot her eyes to him, causing him to bead a sweat at her serious gaze, "Now."

{Hours later. Jake's POV}

_She's coming, Jake...please..you must stand against the darkness..._

I could see a figure sitting a table, tea to her lips. Like Fluttershy, she was a pony but..taller. Her hair flowed like a starry flag and her eyes were dark but beautiful. I saw myself at the table. My right arm stung but my daze was like a drug. As I gazed at the pony, her lips were moving.

I could feel the gazes of others as I awoke. I was never more right.

As I opened my eyes, my head already stinging as if it was hit with a hammer, I found myself surrounded by spears aimed at me. I looked to my right, where Fluttershy and five others stood. In front of me, for whom the guards split a path for, a tall unicorn stood at my kneeled body. She looked down at me with a angry stare, under control but ready to lash like a snake, "You have but seconds to answer. Who are you?"

"M-my name is Jake Wilson, I'm 17 years old, and look, I'm just as confused as you are. I have no clue what I'm doing here!" I explained.

"That mark on your wrist is why you're here." She said, as some sort of force raised my right wrist, "Six Lines painted onto your skin. Each resonating with forbidden magic that I could sense from miles away. Humans are not capable of our magic ways without help, and only one pony is allowed entrance into that world. She'd never disobey me. Which makes you an enemy." I felt the spears draw closer.

"Wait! Woah, let's talk this through! You know about humans so you know about.." My mind drifted off, "..Wait..entrance? Unless I remember something different, I woke up in a forest." Everyone looked to Fluttershy, causing her to cower a bit in social anxiety, "She found me and tried to bring me to her home to heal my wounds, but.."

"You fainted." The tall unicorn said, "We found you knocked out cold, mumbling 'She's coming' in your sleep."

I then remembered the visions. My head started to sting again as I saw them replay in my vision quickly, "The fire.." I slipped, "The bodies..t-t-the destruction..."

The unicorn then looked concerned, "What are you-"

"I saw something..b-before I passed out.." I then stood to my feet. Sweat was beading down my face and a tear rolled down my cheek in fear, "I..I saw death..bodies were everywhere..a lot of them looked like your soldiers.." The guards flinched, lowering their guard. I continue, "I can't remember the name..but I know it..somehow..the one she keeps telling me is coming.."

"She?"

"Every now and then..this voice in my head keeps causing me problems..it keeps sending images through my head and repeating the same thing over and over. 'She's coming'." Suddenly, a spark of memory stung my head. The name finally went through my head. And the scariest part was actually saying it, "Her name..the one who's going to kill everyone.."

I shot my eyes up to the unicorn whom was already shaken with fear.

_Jake, her name is..._

"Her name is.."

_Nightmare Moon _

"Nightmare Moon.."

{To be continued}


	3. Episode 2

_Her name is..._

"Her name is...Nightmare Moon."

Jake once again could picture that devilish smile shining through the fog and darkness. He fell back to his knees, shaking as he couldn't remove the cackle of evil echoing in his ears until he gazed up at the unicorn. She was frozen with fear in a death-like stillness. Only her breath could be heard from her, but only in shaking stutters. Finally, she took a breath and spoke, "Guards.." she said, "Release his binds..." With that said, the shook soldiers cut his binds. Jake rubbed his wrists where the rope had constricted him, "Thanks." He said, taking a breath.

"I'm Princess Celestia." said the unicorn starting to calm down, "Please forgive my hostility. You must come with me." With that, the guards cleared a path for the two to walk. The six colorful cast followed close behind.

Jake looked around at the castle interior. He looked around at the windows shining beautiful light through. He felt a presence on his side causing him to look down at the pink equine bouncing up and down, as to some alternative to normal walking, "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" she spoke, giving a smile. She jumped in front of him, continuing to bounce but backwards, "That's Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Rarity! Glad to be your new friend, Jake! That's a cool name! We don't have many names like that around here; most of them are something like Butter Bisquit or Candy Cream. Ooh, do you have any candy from where you came from? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? OH! Is it butterscotch!? Everyone tells me I shouldn't eat candy too much cause I'll get too hyper but I'm usually VERY calm so it evens out!"

Jake was stumbled by her words because of the speed and emotion she put into them. He already knew she would be the happy one all of the time, even in the worst of times. He heard a voice from his side, "Honestly, Pinkie, do calm down. He's stressed as it is, darling."

Pinkie said, "Guests usually have butterscotch with them. It's Pinkie Science!"

"Assuming that they'll give you candy is not science, Pinkie." said Rainbow Dash, shaking her head. The hall seemed almost endless till a large door was seen on the far end. Jake could only assume this leaded to some large room where Celestia was taking him. His breath was still shaky from before. That name repeated in his head: Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon. He was so lost in thought, he almost ran his face straight into the behind of Celestia if he hadn't looked up in time.

She turned to the others past him, "Twilight, I want you to go check if anymore humans appeared where he was found. I need to speak to Jake in private."

{Celestia's bedroom}

Jake sat on the large bed, gulping quietly in attempt to hide his nervous attitude and anxiety. He refused to look at the Unicorn standing in front of him, "I have a favor to ask of you, Jake. And it's a big one." She lifted his wrist, "These marks on your arm is the effect of a magical spell. A forbidden spell."

"Okay" he said, "So what does that mean?"

"I have a small theory." she said, looking in his eyes, "The only ones capable of forbidden magic, particularly ones like these, include two: me and my sister, Luna." Jake's eyes widened as he heard that name as it felt like he remembered it. Celestia continued, "I know for a fact that I didn't cast this Curse-class spell on you-"

"Wait, did you just say curse?" Jake asked.

"Do not panic. Yet." He gulped, "In order for you to completely understand my theory, I must tell you a story of two sisters."

He nodded and sat ready, paying as much attention as his anxiety would allow. She began, "A long time ago, there were two princesses whom were sisters: one that raised and lowered the sun and one that raised and lowered the moon. The younger sister who controlled the moon was silent, but very fond of the night. She enjoyed the stars, the bright moon, and the peaceful darkness. But, not her subjects, for they enjoyed the daytime, the sun and the light rather than the night which they slept right through. Overtime, the younger sister grew jealous of the older sister and decided to confront her. When declined of her way, she decided to dig into forbidden magic and accidentally gave herself more power than she could handle. Fueled with rage and darkness, she became the Queen of the Night: Nightmare Moon."

{Years ago...}

The moon shined brightly through the shattered glass. In its light fluttered down a dark figure, whom surely was the one responsible for Celestia's wounds. She looked up at her attacker, wincing at the scratches, bruises and patches of debris on her weakened form. She tried to stand to her hooves but couldn't as it was her body. It was too far into injury for continuation. Or was it? "Sister.." Celestia weakly said, "Please come to your senses. Beat back Nightmare Moon and give me back my little sister that I loved."

Nightmare Moon chuckled with a smile, "Oh look at you, sister." she said, "You look so much better when you're the one on your knees." Celestia felt something heavy smush her face into the ground, "Beg for mercy, princess. Like a good girl." Celestia looked up only to see the armored heel smash her head back down into the hard floor, "Do I have to repeat myself? Honestly, sister, you hog all of the praise and glory and, as I see it, you're all bark and no bite. Speaking of dogs.." She turned her head to the dark streets, "After I'm done with you, I will finally be able to assert my place within this land and cover it in the thickest of darkness."

A blast of energy scratched her cheek, barely missing her. She had already reacted with a dodge backwards and a scoff at the attacker, "You continue to draw breath still?"

Celestia glared at her, bluffing off a stance of comeback. Her energy was already beyond gone and the fight in her could not continue. This bluff was simply a distraction till Celestia's secret weapon was ready to be used, "I will not stand down to you, sister. You are my sibling, but I will not hold back." Nightmare Moon gave a laugh.

"And here I am thinking you've been holding back the whole time." Nightmare Moon gave that evil smirk again, "Tell you what? I'll even let you get next blow this time."

Celestia didn't waste anymore time to engage her plan. She sent out a blast at her sister only for it to be blocked skillfully. However, "Gah! W-what the-" By countering the blast mid-air with her own magic, she caused a radial flash of temporary blindness. It was brief, but it was more than enough time to Celestia to line up her final attack.

Seven gems glimmered in the light behind Celestia, each with distinct meanings for Harmony: Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Magic, and the golden one in the center, Balance.

{Present time..}

"With the Elements of Harmony, Nightmare Moon was sealed within the moon for centuries. I had hoped she'd be overcome by Harmony and become Luna again. It would seem the darkness is stronger than I thought." Celestia poured another cup of tea, "I don't know when Nightmare Moon will return for her revenge. I only see death and destruction. In this case, 'you' saw death and destruction."

Jake scratched his head, "So..what exactly are the Elements of Harmony?"

"They are what keeps the world at peace. My student, Twilight, has the Element of Magic. Fluttershy has Kindness. Rarity has Generosity. Applejack is Honesty. Pinkie Pie is Laughter. Rainbow Dash is Loyalty."

"What about the seventh?" he asked, "You named six. Those were the girls I met earlier. But I didn't see a seventh."

Celestia shook her head slightly, sighing out, "That is a question I can't answer, Jake. I've found it strange considering Harmony is the same thing as Balance. At least that was until my opinion was changed rather quickly." She set her eyes on the moon staring at the shape of a unicorn out of the craters, "You see, Harmony is when the way of the life centers itself, creating peace and tranquility. Twilight and the others are the Elements of Harmony, yes, but they cannot do much without the Elements themselves. However, the Element of Balance is not part of Harmony. It is on its own and it's power justifies that. The one that holds Balance has the abilty to draw power from the other Elements."

Jake tilted his head as he was very much beyond confused, "So..wait..what?"

"That is rather confusing.." Celestia admitted, "Okay, the Element of Balance isn't part of Harmony. Think of it as a...bonus. A bonus we can't use because we don't know the pony the Element chose to be its wielder."

Jake gazed at the Princess, "Where is it? The Element?"

She turned her head to him, "The Element is on the shelf collecting dust. After the incident years ago with my sister, the crystal hasn't been active. Yet, even now, it occasionally radiates with magical energy."

Jake stepped close to the golden gem on the shelf, covered in dust and slight cracks. He guessed the gem had seen better days. After grasping the gem in his hands, he felt somehow connected to it. He felt as if he shouldn't let go. Well, that was because he couldn't. Something was attracting his hands to the surface. Suddenly, he let out a gasp and he felt his eyes roll back in his head as a hard surge of..something..stung his entire body. He was so entangled in pain that he could not make a sound. Therefore, Celestia did not notice him. He fell to his knees, panting hard as the pain suddenly vanished. His arms were pulsating and his head stung like bees. He looked down at the crystal, still shocked, only to see that the golden shine slowly fading away. The thing felt different now. Like glass. He set it back on the shelf, still shaking from that experience. He was trying to process what exactly happened to him. Was it real? Was it another communication from Luna? He looked at his shivering palms, sighing softly while the shaking eased away. He looked over a Celestia, who had still stared at the moon. Perhaps that's why she didn't hear anything.

'Losing her sister like that..' Jake thought. "Hey, uhm..so..where do I sleep? Do I just..crash on the floor or.."

"Fluttershy offered to house you for now. Until this big situation is settled." She said, "I'm sorry, Jake. I must be alone. Please leave. I'll send for you tomorrow."

He sensed a sound of sorrow in her voice. He looked at her and how she was open for comfort. He wanted to take that chance and give her that comfort, but considering his position, it's best he left for now.

_Soon, sister.._


End file.
